1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a hard mask composition, a method of forming a pattern using the same, and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial fields including microelectronics manufacturing as well as microscopic structure manufacturing, e.g., micromachines, magnetoresist heads, etc., chips including many circuits with a decreased size of patterns are desirable.
An effective lithography technique is desirable for decreasing the size of patterns. Lithography affects the fabrication of a microscopic structure not only in terms of directly imaging a pattern on a predetermined substrate but also in terms of fabricating a mask typically used for such imaging.
A typical lithography process may include a process of forming a patterned resist layer by exposing a radiation-sensitive resist to an imaging radioactive ray. Then, a pattern image is obtained by developing the exposed resist layer with a development solution. A pattern is then transferred onto an underlying material by etching the material through an opening of the patterned resist layer. After the transfer of the pattern, the remaining resist layer is removed.
However, in some lithography imaging processes, the resist layer may not provide sufficient resistance to effectively transfer a predetermined pattern to the layer under the resist in the subsequent etching process.
Therefore, when, e.g., an ultrathin film resist layer is needed, when the layer (under the hard mask layer) to be etched is thick, when an etching depth is large, and/or when a particular etchant is used for the layer under the hard mask layer, a hard mask layer may be used as an intermediate layer between the resist layer and the material layer to be patterned through transfer from the patterned resist.
The hard mask layer may accommodate the pattern from the patterned resist layer and may be resistant against an etching process for transferring the pattern onto the material layer.